The present invention is directed to devices for handling fluids under pressure. For example, without limitation, embodiments of the present invention have application for pumps and valves that produce or control fluids under pressure. Devices for handling high pressures are built with parts and components with closely controlled tolerances. Such parts and components are also expensive to manufacture. It is desirable to be able to design components and parts which exhibit wear such that the worn parts and components can be replaced. And, it is desirable to reuse parts and components with closely controlled tolerances.
Unfortunately, worn parts and components may cease functioning prior to replacement. The function of many parts and components of fluid handling devices is to contain fluid under pressure. For example, the failure of seals in a valve or pump may release fluid into sections of the device which can not withstand the pressure and/or pulsation of the fluid. The parts and components to which a pressurized fluid is inappropriately applied may work free or change alignment from other components and parts. Specialized pumps for performing chromatography often have sapphire pistons. Mis-aligned pistons may gouge precision surfaces of such pumps. The pistons may be scratched or otherwise damaged. Parts and components to which inappropriate pressure is applied may permanently deform.
In the field of chromatography, there is an interest in operating at elevated pressures. Conventional pressures for performing high performance liquid chromatography are up to approximately 3,000 pounds per square inch (psi). Pressures for performing ultra performance liquid chromatography may reach 15,000 to 20,000 psi. With greater pressure, the potential for seal failure is greater and the potential for damage is greater.
It would be desirable to have parts and components of fluid handling devices convey fluids to the exterior of the device in a manner that does not allow inappropriate pressure to be applied to parts and components.